In semiconductor fabrication processes, increased density of integrated circuits has increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs. There is a need to perform lithography processes with higher resolution. One of the leading lithography techniques is an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography. Others include X-Ray lithography, ion beam projection lithography, and electron-beam projection lithography. EUV light with a wavelength around 5-100 nm or less can be used in photolithography processes to produce extremely small patterns on semiconductor wafers.